


#bbqsandbjs at the #boathouse

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, boathouse, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are the reason I get out of bed some days or the reason I stay in it on others and I can’t imagine a life without you. So basically what I’m trying to get at is will you marry me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	#bbqsandbjs at the #boathouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is for zubeneschamali, dugindeep, and my Twitter timeline for REASONS. I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 10 ;) Cheesy title is cheesy.

Epic. That was the only way Jensen could think of to describe the Labor Day weekend. It was one of the most relaxing weekends he and Jared had had in a while and it was the perfect way to take a break between filming and making appearances at conventions. 

They had spent the three days doing a cycle of sex with fantastic blowjobs, phenomenal hand jobs, glorious fingering, breathtaking rimming, and plenty of prodigious cock worshipping. 

The Boathouse had become their safe haven from the image of the media, the stress of their families, and the prying eyes of fans. It was for them to relax, relearn each other, and get close in a way that Vancouver still didn’t give them a chance for. 

It wasn’t just for sex, of course, though that did play a major role. The bed was great for relaxing, the lake most excellent for swimming or jet skiing, the library for getting lost in a good book, and the barbecue for piles of delicious grilled food. 

Jensen was at the grill now, the fifth time this weekend that they had gotten the grill started. Any meal that was possible to barbecue, the two did. Jared came up behind him and stood back to chest; their bodies moved in sync to every breath. He kissed the shell of Jensen’s ear with a whisper soft brush of lips. 

“This has been fun,” Jared said quietly.

“We definitely needed this little getaway,” Jensen said with agreement. 

Jared started to say something but then stopped, pressing a kiss to the crown of Jensen’s head. Then he tried again but stopped once more, just holding Jensen closer. The third time, and Jensen had enough.

“What’s up, man, just spit it out.”

Jensen could feel Jared swallow slowly behind him, so he used one hand to rub gentle circles on the arm that was wrapped around his waist. 

“So I was going to do this long speech that I rehearsed, and be all cheesy while getting on my knees before giving you a blowjob or whatever, but this right now feels right. I want to spend the rest of my life like this weekend, even though I know it’s not feasibly possible. You are the reason I get out of bed some days or the reason I stay in it on others and I can’t imagine a life without you. So basically what I’m trying to get at is will you marry me?”

The tongs dropped from his hand onto the concrete below and he turned to pull Jared down in a long kiss. Like he said…epic.


End file.
